


First Kisses

by feminismintensifies



Category: Jrock, LM.C, Plastic Tree
Genre: AU: Cat Dads, M/M, my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminismintensifies/pseuds/feminismintensifies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s too old for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

When they get back to Aiji’s apartment, their cats are nowhere in sight, but Aiji’s bedroom door is pushed open so they decide to let them be for now. Aiji makes tea and they settle down next to each other on the couch.

“So when _was_ the last time you dated?” Ryutaro asks, facing Aiji with his elbow resting on the back on the couch, chin in hand. he was the opposite of subtle, but Aiji thinks that might be the point.

“Mmm, two years ago? A little over that, I think. At some point it the relationship just went flat. It was like kissing your best friend. It lost it’s romantic feeling a while before we actually broke up.”

“You’re still friends?” Ryutaro tilts his head in his hand, but he doesn’t break eye contact.

“Yeah, best friends, even.”

“And nothing has happened between the two of you in all that time, even though you aren’t dating?”

“Well, he dates. A lot, even. He doesn’t like clingy people, but someone that’s all he ends up finding.”

“That’s unfortunate. He sounds like he gets out more than you do. Is he younger?”

“Yes,” Aiji says, and he knows what’s coming next.

“Is _that_ why you kept coming back to the shelter for cat advice back when you thought I was ‘not a day over twenty-two’?”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Aiji sighs. “Do I really look like the type to go after someone nearly two decades younger than me?”

“So you mentioned the cute twenty-two year old from the shelter to other people?” Ryutaro teases with a smug smile, and Aiji rolls his eyes.

“No, I just seem to set myself up for these things. I so much as open my mouth about another man and Maya assumes I’m interested.”

“Is that guy your only friend?” Ryutaro laughs. Aiji wrinkles his nose, because Maya wasn’t his only friend, but he was the only one Aiji saw on a regular basis. He doesn’t get a chance to defend himself before Ryutaro speaks again, though. 

“How do you feel about older guys?” It’s not exactly an unexpected question, but the sudden serious curiosity on Ryutaro’s face has Aiji’s heart skipping a beat. He’s too old for this.

“I’ve dated older guys before,” Aiji says, contemplating his words, “And honestly, they’re a lot easier to deal with the younger ones.”

“Yeah?” Ryutaro says, but he’s not expecting Aiji’s reply.

“What about you?” It’s the first time he’s really made any attempt to reciprocate Ryutaro’s flirting.

Ryutaro hums, as if the answer requires much thought. “I’ve always liked guys around my own age best.”

“Yeah?” Aiji nearly laughs, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.”

It’s not really a matter of who kisses who. At this point, both of them knew this was how they would end up, not really aware of when they had scooted closer to each other. Ryutaro has a hand on Aiji’s waist, and Aiji’s own is cupping the side of his neck , thumb brushing Ryutaro’s black hair away from his jaw. The touch of lips was unhurried and placid.

“I almost forgot how nice kissing was,” Aiji laughs when he pulls away, just a little, but still close enough so that their noses touch.

“We could always do that again,” Ryutaro suggests, leaning back in because he already knows Aiji won’t disagree.


End file.
